Sandy Cheeks
Sandy Cheeks is a squirrel from SpongeBob SquarePants. She played Zeeter in The Zula Patrol (CartoonAnimationFan06 Style) She is a purple alien She played Violet Parr in The Incredibles (BarneyRockz Animal Style) (Second Version) and Incredibles 2 (BarneyRockz Animal Style) (Second Version) She is a girl She played Odette in The Pink Haired Genie Squirrel She is a princess She played Ducky in The Zoo Before Time She is a saurolophus She played Sidetable Drawer in Pablo's Clues She is a sidetable drawer She played Cleo in Bluenocchio She is a fish She played Swan Odette in The Karate Squirrel Princess She is a swan She played Vixey in The Cartoon and the Dog She is a fox Gallery Main Article: Sandy Cheeks/Gallery Photos Sandy_(Clothes).png|Sandy Cheeks (in the Wicked Queen's clothes) Sandy (SpongeBob SquarePants).jpg Bandicam 2019-11-24 18-34-57-404.jpg Relatives: *Stephen Squirrelsky (boyfriend/crush/husband) *Andrew Catsmith *Bradley (Skunk) (adopted son) *Joseph Squirrelsky (future son) *Yasha Squirrelsky (future daughter) *Binky Squirrelsky (future son) *Robert Cheddarcake *The Twin Bunnies (good friends) *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *Griffer Feist *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine (band) *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles Poses Sandy on clam stock art.png SANDY_about_texas.png Sandy_Cheeks.png Sandy_Cheeks_in_You_Don't_Know_Sponge-3.png Sandy_in_Chimps_Ahoy-3.png Sandy_in_Mr._Krabs_Takes_a_Vacation-3.png Sandy_pointing_to_herself_stock_art.png Sandy_reaching_out_stock_art.png Sandy_running_oil-painted_stock_art.png Sandy_spongebob_is_back_to_normal.png Sandy_stock_art.png Sandy_Cheeks..png sandy-cheeks-spongebob-squarepants-planktons-robotic-revenge-73.9.jpg sandy-cheeks-the-spongebob-movie-sponge-out-of-water-0.41.jpg sandy-cheeks-the-spongebob-squarepants-movie-9.41.jpg The character sandy.gif Sb-069.jpg Sb-070.jpg Sb-071.jpg Sb-081.jpg Sb-111.jpg Sb-227.jpg Sandy-cheeks-the-spongebob-movie-sponge-on-the-run-74.4.jpg Sandy Cheeks feels patient.png Gallery (Ring) Sandy_Cheeks_(Ring).png Trivia *Since she is Spongebob's girlfriend, she is also Stephen's girlfriend, and Bradley's adoptive mother. *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. *She is now married to Stephen. Category:Characters Category:Spongebob Squarepants Characters Category:Squirrels Category:Rodents Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:Brown Characters Category:White Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Dexter's Adventures Heroes Category:Can you feel the love tonight Category:Angry Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Nickelodeon Heroes Category:Females Category:SpongeBob and Sandy Category:True Forms Category:Sunset Shimmer's New Friends Category:Pretty Girls Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Sandy Cheeks and Rintoo Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Sisters Category:Tomboys Category:Cowgirls Category:Tough Characters Category:Brave Charaters Category:Scientists Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Girls Category:Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Characters Category:Wild Animals Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:YouTube Poop Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Adults Category:Adult Characters Category:Mothers Category:Aunts